leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bard/History
Previous Lore 1st= The chimes of his footsteps are echoes of change." - travels through realms beyond the imagination of mortal beings. Some of Valoran's greatest scholars have spent their lives trying to understand the mysteries he embodies. This enigmatic spirit has been given many names throughout the history of Valoran, but titles such as Cosmic Vagabond and Great Caretaker only capture a fleeting aspect of his true purpose. When the unknowable structure of the universe is threatened, Bard steers all existence away from utter annihilation. Patch History from . * ** Meep base damage increased to 40 from 30. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 34 from 25. ;V7.15 * ** General *** Reattached a penguin's leg in recall and joke. ** *** No longer has a higher volume level compared to his classic skin. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Meep base damage is now 30 (+15 every 5 Chimes) from (+20 every 5 thereafter). ** Meep slow changed to % from %. ** Meep AoE unlock requirement reduced to 15 Chimes from 25 Chimes. ** Meep AoE increased radius requirement reduced to 35 Chimes from 65 Chimes. ** Meep recharge time reduced to from . ** Meep stock limit increased to from . ;V7.4 * ** Base movement speed bonus when picking up chimes increased to 24% from 18%. ** Movement speed bonus per stack when picking up chimes increased to 14% from 12%. *** Maximum bonus movement speed at 5 chimes increased to 80% from 66%. ;V7.1 * ** Fixed a bug causing stun to last slightly longer than intended. ** Fixed a few cases where the snowflake ground decoration on Snow Day Bard's Cosmic Binding stun appeared in weird places on certain champions. ;V6.24 * ** Singing VO during his dance animation is no longer delayed. ;V6.14 * ** Restored the pathing indicator line that appears between clicking on Snow Day Bard's Magical Journey and entering it to become a penguin. ;V6.12 * Howling Abyss only: ** *** Chime spawn rate changed to every 40 seconds instead of 50 seconds. (initial spawn unchanged) ;V6.7 * ** Traveling through the portal no longer rarely takes you in the wrong direction. ;V6.1 * ** The milestone|area of effect damage improvement}} now also makes the strike in a 150-unit-radius area around the target in addition to the cone behind them. ;V5.24 * ** basic recharge timer reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Uncharged shrine AP ratio increased to from ** Fully-charged shrine AP ratio increased to from ;V5.17 * ** Mana cost reduced to 90 at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V5.16 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 89 from 85. ;V5.8 * ** *** No longer spawn in the enemy team's jungle before the 5 minute mark. *** Experience gain increases by 1 per minute after the 5 minute mark. * ** Tooltip now displays the current amount of active shrines. ;V5.7 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 52 from 46. ** Armor increased to 25 from 21. * ** *** Mana restoration changed to from 15 . ** *** Spawn time reduced to | | | | }} seconds from | | | | }}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V5.6 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** No longer can it tether to unusual units such as , , , and wards. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Clicking on a Magical Journey portal is now more forgiving. ** Bard will now score an assist if allies who use the portal score a kill shortly thereafter. ** Clones (such as those created by , , , and ) can now be commanded to use the portal. * ** Neutral monsters will no longer have their health reset while in stasis. ;V5.5 * Added }} Category:Bard Category:Champion history